With the continuous development of laser technologies, laser projection systems have been more and more widely used. A laser projection system can be a laser television, a laser projector and so on.
As a high-energy light source, the laser source has a high energy density, and its security is one of users' concerns during use. The laser projection system includes a laser projection device and a display screen. During the operation of the laser projection system, the laser emitted by the laser projection device is projected onto the display screen, and images are presented on the display screen. The laser emitted by the laser projection device has high luminance that can cause damage to human eyes when the human eyes are in the optical path of the laser.